


Shock

by allofthecaffeine



Series: Thirteenth Doctor Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst With A Shippy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Just Love Hurting My Gay Babies, I'm Sorry, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Mild Abuse, Nothing too harsh I swear, mild violence, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthecaffeine/pseuds/allofthecaffeine
Summary: Team TARDIS visits the beautiful planet of Solomon; with crystal mountains, pink water and air that smells like berries, what more could you ask for?Goran slave traders, apparently.Or;The Doctor is a self-sacrificing idiot and Yaz is hopelessly falling for her.





	1. Sins of Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, this is my first fic in this fandom for two years. It's also the first I've ever published for DW, so if anyone is too out of character, do let me know so that I can work on it? It's not like I have anything more productive to be doing. Also, let me know if there are any issues with the spelling/formatting/spaces between words; my laptop committed computer suicide last week, so I'm typing this on my sister's and her keys are PURE EVIL!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.I will be updating it at some point, but if I take too long you can definitely nag me about it - I need the motivation :-)

It had been three weeks since the Doctor was taken.

She'd left instructions on the psychic paper - left a message through the TARDIS' telepathic mainframe as the Gorans dragged her away. If all was going well, the TARDIS should've initiated Emergency Protocol 12 by now; the Old Girl would be scanning her immediate timeline for the easiest opening for a rescue attempt.

_Knew that one would come in handy._

At week three, the security outside her cell was getting lax. The TARDIS would be coming for her soon.

 _Should_ be.

She hoped.

The lights flickered, jolting the Doctor from her musings. Her cell - a tall, cylindrical tube extending from a round platform up to the ceiling - was approximately three feet in diameter. Walls of reinforced Goran glass gave her a perfect view of the stark whiteness of the surrounding space. Hers was one of several dozen cells lined up in a long, narrow room.  _First row to the left of the door, third cell from the front._

Looking around for the cause of the disruption, the Doctor tensed. Coming towards her was a group of Gorans. One tall, with yellowed scales and long, lanky limbs - all six of them. Two and three were virtually identical; pale white scales, still tall, yet shorter and stockier in build than the first. Only the colour of their drapery could be used to differentiate between the two. It was the fourth Goran that the Doctor recognised. Remembered. Vividly.

He was the one who took her, teal scales reflecting light from Solomon's twin suns like lasers.

He was the one who'd stared, cold and clinical, as she'd been manhandled out of her clothes for processing and Disinfection.

And it was he, now who held in his hand a large-gage hypodermic needle.

The Doctor shifted back, spine pressed firmly against the glass furthest away from the barely-discernible cell door. Her hospital gown slid down on her shoulder and, as as the Gorans approached, she shivered.

 

* * *

 

 

Yaz watched from her place in the console room, leaning against a glowing strut, as the Doctor regaled Ryan with yet another outlandish tale based - rather loosely, she assumed - around her previous escapades as a man.

".. and then," she was saying, "Blon - that was her name, by the way. Can't remember if I mentioned it. Anyway, that's when Blon decided that it would be a good idea to hold Rose hostage; grabbed her by the neck, she did! Proper rude. As you can probably guess, that didn't go down too well..."

Yaz zoned out a bit, focusing her attention on the woman herself instead of her words. She was dancing around the console, her ridiculous fez sat pride of place on her head. Her eyes glowed brightly in the light of the central rotor, and the smile that graced her lips as she spoke made them shine brighter still.

 _She really is something different_ , Yaz thought.  _Something utterly extraordinary_. Tuning back in, she managed to catch the end of the story;

"...so then I picked her up - who knew the eggs were so bloody slimy. _Honestly_. I had to toss my sweater!" She scrunched her face a little, obviously still bitter about it who-knows-how-many centuries later. Yaz chuckled.

"That was my favourite sweater," The Doctor continued, "No, never mind - back to the point, Doctor. So, I picked her up and we took her back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Last I heard, she'd left school early to study horticultural engineering on Clom."

She glanced up from the console, grinning, just as the TARDIS made a sharp jolt to the left. They were all sent flying sideways, Doctor included, and Yaz could only laugh.

_Extraordinary, yes. Good pilot - not so much._

The ship seemed to right itself, the shaking subsiding a little, and the Doctor began her flying dance anew. Yaz found it fascinating to watch; the way the other woman's fingers flew quickly over buttons, grasped levers and flicked switches. The amount of manic energy that emanated from the Time Lord as she piloted her home was enthralling. Bewitching, even. It didn't matter what mood she was in, or where they were going; the Doctor dancing was a thing in itself.

Currently, she was attempting to fly them to a planet she'd called Solomon. It sported two suns, crystal mountains and deep, shimmering pink oceans. According to the Doctor, anyway. One of the first things Yaz picked up on, living on the TARDIS, was that the Doctor wasn't always right.  _No matter what she tells you_ , Yaz thought with a smile.

The TARDIS landed with a thud, and Yaz smiled wider at the Doctor's victory whoop - no one had fallen over. A rare feat, indeed.

It was Ryan who started for the door first, then Graham. The two women met each other halfway, and Yaz barely contained a blush as the older woman grabbed her by the hand.

They exited the TARDIS together.

Solomon was stunning. The Doctor had gotten that right, at least. Towering peaks of amethyst, quartz, lapis and ruby lined the horizon, topped with pale pink snow. They'd landed near a clearing, in the woods. The trees that surrounded them were deep blue, wide in berth, and their glowing filaments drifted gently in a slight breeze. A scent not unlike Earth's raspberries carried through the air.

The only thing the Doctor had gotten wrong was Solomon's inhabitation status; how could it be empty when there were aliens right in front of them?

"Oh." The Doctor murmured.

The creatures smiled, and Yaz felt the Doctor tense rigidly beside her. Talons were raised, 36 limbs held in indiscreet threat.

Teal scales glinted in the harsh light of the suns, and the last thing Yaz registered before the attack was the Doctor slipping the psychic paper between their joined hands, and squeezing


	2. One Of Two Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things be getting busy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Now, I was intending to publish this a little earlier today, but, as usual, life got in the way. Also, my sister accidentally ruined my hand-painted Thirteen phone case (which I then spent an hour attempting to fix with nail polish, sharpies and hairspray) so this chapter is as much for you as it is to cheer myself up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :-)

The Doctor was numb.

Numb enough that she didn't resist as she was dragged from her cell, one Goran on each side as they pulled along. 

Numb enough that the rough concrete of the floor didn't phase her, even as it scraped and scratched at the bare skin of her legs.

Numb enough that, as Two and Three held her up by the biceps, she opened her mouth willingly for the nose of the funnel.

The peoples that inhabited the 16-planet Tartallah constellation knew the Gorans for one of two things; medicine, or slave trading. As the universe's largest manufacturer of sedatives, it was almost inevitable that the shadier folks of Gorro, the Goran home-world, would make use of the ready availability. Her captors, in particular, seemed rather fond of the idea. After her first day - and the Doctor's first Disinfection - they'd taken to drugging her during retrieval.

 _So I can't fight back again_ , the Doctor managed to think. The fog filling her mind was almost stifling in its calmness. She barely even registered the protein fluid One poured down her throat. Her choking throughout the process was vicious, involuntary. She hardly noticed that, either. All the same, she was glad when the funnel disappeared, her arms released.

Until she remembered what always, always came next.

Lying prone on the rough white floor, drugged to the teeth, the Doctor was helpless as her gown was ripped from her body. Barely conscious enough to curl in on herself when they turned on the pressure hose.

God, she hated Disinfection.

 

* * *

 

Of all the ways Yaz had pictured her day going, this was not one of them. Sure, they'd been in all number of dangerous situations before, but this...

The Doctor had squeezed her hand, psychic paper passed between them just as the aliens charged. Yaz had watched the other woman grab Ryan's arm, pulling him back and behind her. Graham followed on his own. The Doctor had stepped in front of them all, Yaz included, pushing them back; back, through the still-open doors of the TARDIS without a second thought as she gave herself up as a distraction.

Yaz sniffed, gripping the psychic paper tighter in her hand. She was the only one still standing by the doorway. 

 _Of course she'd give herself up,_  she thought, leaning her forehead against the rough wooden panelling.  _Of course she would_.

Yaz sniffed again.

"So, what now?" Graham asked, and Yaz looked up to see him pacing nervously near the console. Ryan was sat closer, back pressed against a nearby pillar, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"I don't know," Yaz whispered in reply, though her eyes drifted downwards to the cardbook in her hand. Flipping it open, she checked for a message. Checked for a miracle.

 _Bingo_.

A small sliver of hope took up residence inside her as she began to read...

** _Have the TARDIS engage security protocol 12. Get safe, then come find me._ **

Yaz read it again, then again. Again once more, for good measure.

** _Get safe, then come find me._ **

** _Come find me._ **

_Okay._

"Right," she announced, looking up. Speaking in the same tone she used when briefing her superiors, Yaz  explained to the others the contents of the psychic paper. A short discussion lead them all to the conclusion that being in the TARDIS was the safest they could get, and that they should probably get a shift on about finding the Doc. ASAP.

_Security protocol 12. What the hell is security protocol 12?_

Yaz turned towards the console, intent on finding the right button to reach the protocol menu. She ran a mental checklist as she poured over the controls, going over everything the Doctor had ever told her about her Time Machine.

It took her ten minutes and a completely unintentional jaunt to ancient Egypt - _who the hell has ancient Egypt on inter-temporal speed dial? On second thought, who HAS inter-temporal speed dial? -_ before she finally found what she guessed to be the right panel. Yaz pressed the button labelled PCLXII, calling up a loading screen on one of the monitors, and waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

Graham retired to the kitchen after the first hour, claiming to be in desperate need of a cuppa. Ryan followed soon after. Yaz, though. Yaz stayed, hand resting on the dematerialisation lever, ready to go the moment the TARDIS was ready. Her eyes remained glued to the loading display in askance of progress.

It felt like years had passed by the time the screen lit up with coordinates, the auto-navigation system coming online. The time ship hummed urgently around her as Yaz threw down the lever with a fervor out of place in someone who'd been still for so long. Shouting down the hall at the boys to 'get your arses back to the console room, we're moving!', she grinned.

_Time to find my Doctor._

 


	3. It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied. There's 4 chapters.
> 
> Anyway, lets watch Yaz fight for her girl :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is waaaay later than I intended on posting this. I blame Christmas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this - again, I'm typing on my sister's laptop, so expect typos. Originally I was gonna upload this all as one chapter, but when I wrote it out in my Thasmin notebook it was, um.... It took up 21 pages. Hence the split. You'll be getting the second part closer to Christmas, so that, if you are anything like me and prefer the company of fictional characters to over-enthused family, you'll have a little present to read :-)

The ride was a lot smoother with auto-nav on, Yaz noted, flipping a switch that lit up in front of her. Very few shudders shook the time ship as it flew, and the TARDIS had been indicating which controls Yaz could adjust to ease their journey further. It seemed like the Old Girl wanted to get back to her Doctor just as much as her friends did.

Another switch lit up.  _Flick_.

"Where do you think we're going?" Graham asked. His arms were loosely wrapped around a glowing strut, obviously distrustful of the relative calm.

"No idea," Yaz glanced up, pressing a little gold button above the custard cream dispenser, "The Doctor's only taught me the basics of Circular Gallifreyan - enough to know we're heading to the right place. But I'm nowhere near fluent."

The console flashed again, under a lever this time. Yaz pulled it.

"Woulda thought you'd picked up more," Ryan interjected, stumbling against the wall as the ship gave a sudden and unexpected lurch, "what with all the time you two been spending in the Library."

"Not the time, Ryan."

"Sorry."

Truth was, Yaz and the Doctor had been spending a lot of time together, alone in the Library. Sometimes they worked on Yaz's writing, or read aloud to one another - heads resting close together, bodies wrapped in fuzzy blankets as worlds unfurled around them. Othertimes, they'd simply sit together in silence. The Doctor would read one-handed, somehow, with her other arm curled loosely around Yaz's waist. Yaz would rest her head on the other woman's shoulder, watching the fire, until she fell asleep. She always woke up in her bedroom.

But the happy moments weren't a priority right now. The Doctor was gone, and Yaz was going to find her.

_If she's been hurt..._

The TARDIS lurched again, sharper, before coming to a stop. Another monitor blinked on with a different display, in English this time. Graham, who could best see the screen from his position, began to read. He cursed.

"What is it?" Yaz asked, walking around to his side of the console. Ryan followed.

"They're slave traders. TARDIS says the Doc's been taken by a group of Goran slavers."

Ryan paled.

"Oh, God," He mumbled,"Oh, God, they're gonna sell her."

Yaz's mind was reeling.  _Slave traders. Goran slave traders_. She checked the monitor herself and, sure enough, Graham was right. 

**_Destination reached._ **

**_Location: Goran Transport Vessel GTV6614_ **

**_Planet of Origin: Gorro_ **

**_Designation: Slave Carrier_ **

**_Docking Scheduled: 1 week(s) from current time_ **

**_Destination reached at 3 week(s) post point-of-origin_ **

**_Auction determining fate of intended target scheduled 1 week(s) and 2 day(s) from current time_ **

"They're not gonna sell her," Yaz said, sounding a lot calmer than she thought she would.  _She's been there three weeks_ , her mind whispered.

"Look," She continued, "According to this we've landed on board a week before docking. That's more than enough time to get The Doctor out."

"Unless we get ourselves captured, too."

"Have a little faith, Ryan. The Doctor wouldn't spare a thought were it one of us in trouble," Graham admonished. He was still staring at the screen.

"Never said I wouldn't do it anyway," Defended Ryan, "Just thought someone should get it said."

"We're going, Yaz announced, firmly. "Now."

She turned around, marched forward between the two men, headed for the doors. Ryan and Graham followed.

Team TARDIS stepped over the threshold as one, Yaz on point, into an empty white corridor. 

There was a sign in front of them outlining the consequences of mutiny.

_ **... Do not speak to any authority outside the Captain's command. All perpetrators face execution without trial under Act III of the GTV6614 Code of Conduct...** _

_Cheerful._

The TARDIS had obviously landed them as close to the Doctor as possible, the telltale rumbling of an engine beneath their feet giving away how deep they were in the ship. Yaz couldn't see any windows; couldn't hear anyone talking, laughing. She'd noticed that living quarters tended to be furthest from cargo holds in the past, and the silence made her hopeful.

 _Into the belly of the beast_ , Yaz thought, stepping forward to peer around the nearest corner. The coast was clear. She gestured the others forward and kept moving.

 

* * *

 

 

"Right," Whispered Yaz as they marched down the eerie corridors of the Goran ship.

"There was a paragraph underneath all the other stuff the TARDIS brought up, telling about Goran physiology. They've got a pressure point between their top two shoulder blades, right in the middle. They're out for hours if you press it hard enough. If we come across anybody, aim only for that."

Her police instincts had kicked in the moment they'd stepped out of the TARDIS, and the men had followed her lead without issue. 

"Do not," She continued, "Attempt to hurt them, under any circumstances. No matter what they've done to the Doctor, she wouldn't want us harming them. Not physically." She turned to Graham, then Ryan. Both nodded. 

They pressed onward. Empty corridors stretched on and on as they plunged deeper into the bowels of the ship. The engine still rumbled beneath their feet.

Coming around the bend of their seventh right turn, though, Yaz stopped. She spread her arms wide to keep the men behind her.

Standing at the end of the hall, facing away from her, was a group of four Gorans. Three were unfamiliar, but the glint of teal scales under fluorescent lighting was identical to the glint of teal scales under twin suns. Yaz's breath hitched.

_This is the one who took her. Right here. Right in front of me._

_Well, shit._

The Gorans hadn't noticed their presence yet, deep as they were in conversation. Yaz listened.

"... parcel should be ready for retail by the time we reach Home Dock," One of the unfamiliars was saying.

_The parcel... The Doctor!_

"Good," Teal replied, scales clicking as they pocketed what looked like some sort of tablet computer, "Keep an eye on it. Common Gallifreyans are feisty enough. Tests show this specimen has reached class of Time Lord."

Teal angled their head in the direction of a door as they spoke; one further along the left wall, secured with a retinal scanner. It wasn't the first door they'd seen, though Yaz was certain that this one didn't lead to a storage closet. Her chest tightened.  _That could be where they're keeping her_.

She turned her head to look at the men behind her, and nodded.

 _Now_ , she mouthed.

They charged.

With the element of surprise on their side, Yaz and Graham made quick work of two out of the four Gorans. A good, hard jab to the back before they even noticed that they had company. Teal ducked out of the way, screeching in outrage as Ryan launched himself in their direction. Grabbing an arm, she helped Ryan force the Goran against the wall, next to the scanner. 

She pried one of their eyes open, and waited.

The door opened with a beep. Entry secured, Yaz turned to Graham, watching as he dropped the last Goran with a well-aimed elbow. She felt Ryan's punch through their body as Teal was rendered unconscious. They were still being held against the wall. 

She stepped away, moving to help Graham prop his Goran against the door frame as a stopper before turning to scan the room in front of her.

_Please be here. Please, please be here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone living somewhere cold want to switch places with me? I hate it here it's too hot to function.


	4. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, from me to you; the epic finale you've all been waiting for :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Y'all! I said I'd get this up as a present, and here I am; sitting on my mum's lumpy sofa, eating Happy Gummies Gummy Bears and typing this on my phone. It's already Christmas day here in NZ (4:37pm), so yes, I am typing this up to avoid my mother. Enjoy!

When the Doctor woke up, she was alone. She always drifted off during Disinfection; Slipped away into the barely-there recesses of her mind as the hose bruised patchwork on her skin. 

The ache in her head was familiar at this point. Comforting, almost. It meant the drugs were starting to wear off. Unfamiliar, in contrast, was the humming. Soft, gentle, lyrical humming meant to soothe. 

It set her teeth on edge.

Moving slowly, still lying heavy on the floor, the Doctor opened her eyes. Fuzzy images swam into fleeting bouts of clarity as her eyes struggled to focus on what she was seeing. On what was right in front of her, but couldn't be.

Bleary eyes told her that Yaz, her Yaz was kneeling down beside her. Brave, caring, beautiful Yaz was supposed to be right there, smiling.

Smiling at her.

Smiling, not alone, but joined by two other, equally familiar faces.

Smiling side-by-side with her Rose and her River.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was empty. 

Well, not  _empty_ -empty. Devoid of life. Row upon row upon row of cylindrical cells extended from floor to ceiling, elevated on round platforms. A cloth bin sat near the door, and Yaz absently registered Graham heading towards it as she stepped into the room. 

She did a second sweep, starting down one of the iasles between the cells as she scanned her surroundings. 

 _Empty,_ _empty_ , _emp..._

_Not empty._

One cell, third from the door. Yaz gasped. Sitting inside was a mess of blood smears - small ones - and stains left by water. A used catheter tube was hooked up to the wall. There was a sort of chart projected onto the glass wall of the cell. On it, a photo of the Doctor, curled in on herself on a floor of white concrete tile.

 _No,_ Yaz thought, looking observing closer.  _Not a photo. A video feed._

Her jaw clenched. She seethed, watching as her Doctor curled in further, her naked body flinching away from something only she could see.

"Oh," 

Yaz startled, turning away from the screen. Ryan stood behind her. His hand was raised partway to his mouth as he took in the image on the glass.

"Yeah."

Yaz looked back at the glass in time to see the Doctor roll over, away from whatever invisible demons she was fighting. She looked so small, so sad and alone.

"I think she's hallucinating," Yaz murmured to him. She pried her eyes away from her Doctor as she gave a vicious shudder and scanned the surrounding space for clues about it's location. It was completely empty, starchy white and devoid of everything. 

Yaz sighed, closed her eyes. Her head fell to rest against the glass as she wracked her mind for what to do next.

It was Graham who pointed it out.

"Ain't those the same tiles we seen in them shower rooms a few hours back?"

* * *

 

The halls were blissfully empty as they ran back the way they came. Yaz's breath came in gasps. She was ahead, police training pushing her surefooted forwards as the men fell slightly behind. Ryan stumbled slightly as he tried to keep up her rapid pace, and Graham had clutched in his arms the clothes he'd found in the bin.

The Doctor's clothes, fez and all.

It had taken them hours of wandering to find the room with the cells; the halls long and empty, with very few signs. Running back with a sense of direction, knowing where to go, cut the journey down tenfold.

Within the hour, they were back at the shower room hall.

Face-to-face with six more Goran slavers.

* * *

The Doctor wimpered, hands clasped tightly over her ears. The humming seeped inwards, upwards, filling her mind with it's song.

_Song. River Song. My River, my sweet Melody Pond kneeling down beside memyRivermy-_

A low, groaning shriek climbed up and out of her throat. Her head ached and throbbed and there was a strange banging; an arythmic banging under the humming.

She frowned.  _Banging. That's new._

The Doctor focused on this new noise, putting all her effort into hearing it and nothing else. There was no pattern to the thumping, the pounding. As her mind began to regain it's footing, her breath hitched. 

 _I recognise the banging,_ the Doctor realized, belatedly.  _The banging sounds like fighting, and the banging-fighting sounds are coming from my feet._

Another moment. Another pause as her senses began to return to her in full.

_The door is near my feet._

The fighting, and she'd come to the definitive conclusion that it was fighting, was happening in the corridor. 

The Doctor smiled slowly, drunkenly, through the sluggish muscles held captive by the drug. 

_They're here._

 

* * *

 

Yaz fought without care against the Goran's that stood between her and her Doctor. Taking on a group of hostile, slave-trading aliens was a lot easier with the element of surprise on their side, she noted, knocking another Goran to the ground with a well-placed kick. She stepped on their pressure point and turned. Two more were left. Graham was panting, pinning one to the floor, his arms wrapped awkwardly around it as he thumped at its back. Ryan was backed against the wall, fending off his Goran with a loose pipe he'd ripped from the wall. A puddle of water was forming under the gap in the line. Yaz marched forward, towards Ryan and the Goran, dropping the alien with a punch whilst they were occupied. They fell with a thud.

She heard another body drop and turned, seeing Graham roll off of his now-unconscious Goran.

Yaz exhaled, out of breath, as she surveyed the hallway. Six doors, all identical, lined the walls on either side.

"Right then," She announced, eyes flitting between both men as she spoke, "Ryan, you take those two on the left there. Graham, you get the ones at the end. I'll take these."

She paused, the men acknowledging her decision.

"Let's find her."

* * *

The Doctor was pulling herself into a seated position when she heard the door slide open. River and Rose smiled at her, the humming reaching crescendo as Yaz's hand came to rest on her shoulder. This time, she didn't flinch away. 

The Doctor didn't flinch away because Yaz couldn't be touching her, just like River and Rose couldn't be looking down from their places to her left. The drugs had almost left her system; she recognized the hallucinations for what they were. 

And she recognized her Yaz, her real Yaz, standing stock-still in the doorway.

The Doctor smiled, voice slurred only slightly as she spoke.

"Come to take me home?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who commented, read or gave kudos to this story of mine: every notification made my day that much brighter. To SilverHeart09, thasmjn, S and delicatelyglitterywriter in particular for their continued support and encouragement throughout the process. It was really motivating, especially considering many of you write works I couldn't even begin to match in quality. You guys were pretty much my muse.
> 
> Also, THERE WILL BE MORE FICS COMING! Lying in bed last night, I decided I was going to add more into this series - mostly one shots, and not necessarily connected, but. I HAVE THE INSPIRATION. I SHALL WRITE.


End file.
